Regards to The Beginning from The End
by poofi
Summary: The Battle of Marineford. The outcome was sure to have been decided, but changed in the spark of desperation. Something had clashed and changed their fates all at once, on both of what the present and future would hold. [No Romance/Pairings]
1. Chapter 1 - In The Midst of War

Regards to The Beginning from The End - One Piece Fanfic

Chapter 1 - In The Midst of War

_The whole bay was a battleground, a war that was taking place all because of one objective. Rescue Portgas D. Ace from execution._

_By having his heritage revealed to the world was this not an option, causing the marines to fight back at full force. Commencing a war with the strongest crew, the strongest man, who rivaled the late Pirate King for so many years, Edward Newgate - Whitebeard. The man with the ability to destroy everything that came in his path._

_This was the war that was going to give the world a new fate, bringing forth a new era with it. It did not matter which side would win or lose._

_For the ones fighting on the battlefield had another perspective. On the pirate side of the war did they not care for what fate would be brought in terms of justice or dignitity, while the marines did. Causing them to clash at each other._

_What no one knew however, is that something would occur, something unimaginable. Sparked in the time of desperation._

_This is facts from events that has already passed._

_The events that suddenly changed in the course of history, influenced by a different outcome. _

_An outcome that changed everything, all in the split of a second._

* * *

In the span of around 45 hours, had Monkey D. Luffy infiltrated Impel Down. The most cruel and guarded prison in all of the seas. Successfully surviving the warden Magellan's deadly poison and initiating a prison escape with hundreds of the most dangerous criminals alive onboard a stolen marine warship, crash-landing from the sky down to the Navy's HQ, Marineford. Falling straight into the battlefield.

The situation seemed to have changed so drastically in the span of a few moments.

* * *

"_Luffy! You've never ever listened to me and always done such crazy things!" Ace said as his body set a-flame from becoming free from the seastone handcuffs._

"_ACEEEE!" Luffy screamed with a huge smile on his face._

* * *

Luffy could still feel the joy he felt in that moment. The feeling of hope of which he so had desperately sought for.

But now all he could feel was disbelief.

At his current position was he on the ground, staring intently at the scene set out before him. Panic coursing through his body. Akainu, standing behind Ace who finally had gotten free. Was going to get pierced through his chest by the Admiral's magma-hand. Who previously evaporated an entire iceberg from where the ship had fallen down.

This was all he could wonder in this moment,

"_Why?_

_What can I do?_

_I have to save Ace!"_

But all he could do was nothing.

"—_NO- STOP!"_

Right before the magma touched the skin of Ace's back,

did everything on the battlefield get blinded by a white light.

* * *

All was dark around him. He could not feel, neither see nor hear or figure out where he was. The moment he realized this did he question as to why he could not. He tried to open his eyes but to no avail, giving up falling further down into the darkness.

"..—!"

A voice? He tried again, he thought he heard something but it was to muffled to make out. But he tried to feel something now, searching for his own voice in his mind.

"…_W-Where am I..?"_ He thought to himself. Reacting to himself from his voice, did it sound exhausted. It was at least something to start with aside from just the feeling of being in a void.

"…ang in ..-!"

There was the odd sound again, it sounded echoey. A bang of pain was felt pounding in his head. He could feel a strong headache, it made him fall down again. He tried to resist more and more.

"..-UFFY!"

The voice sounded a bit clearer now, someone was calling his name. He tried to get a feeling of his body, starting to slowly open his eyes.

"..—LUFFY!"

Upon trying to open his eyes was he met with a face that was looking down at him, with a scared and worried expression. He could make that out by the tone of their voice. His vision was very clouded and dizzy and couldn't figure who the figure was. He closed his eyes again, finally starting to feel a bit of conscious coming back to his body, slowly.

"—LUFFY! OYE LUFFY!?"

He could finally hear the voice clearly now. Still the pounding headache would not go away. He tried to recognize as to who it was from, but he could feel that everything was working too slow, his mind was in a daze. That confused him. What had happened?

He tried to open his eyes again. His vision being a little less clouded than before, by it being clearer could he make out who the voice belonged to, seeing the persons face.

It was his big brother, kneeling down beside him at his side.

"…a-ace..?" Luffy whispered out, truly realizing how weak he sounded and felt in his voice. It was raspy as his throat felt like burning as he spoke.

"LUFFY! You're okay!" Ace said back to him, his expression softening. But still showing a slight worry in his eyes as he looked back down on him.

"..okay..? what h-happened? I don't remember.." Luffy managed to get out, still feeling weak in every part of his body. Slowly beginning to rise up from the ground he was laying on.

As he was lifting his head up from where he was sitting looked he around in every direction. The place they were in was entirely white. No sign of the beginning of a wall or exit. It was endless.

Somewhat ignoring that, did he wonder to himself as to why he felt so weak and exhausted. He hadn't felt like this a second ago, the only thing he had felt was…

The only thing he had felt…

That's when Luffy remembered.

He was on the battlefield helplessly watching his brother in front of him be… killed. Right in front of his own eyes.

He hastily sat up, startling Ace.

"Hey Luffy, what's wrong-?" Was all he could ask before he saw his little brother's face. Staring in disbelief at him, as if he was seeing a ghost. None of them decided to say a word to each other until, after what felt like minutes…

"..Ace?

..A-Ace..?" Luffy repeated, continuing to stare at him not looking away. His tone was sharp like a blade, unsure of what he was seeing was actually real. Saying his name like a chant.

Before Ace could say anything was he met with a hug, accompanied with trembling coming from his little brother within his embrace.

"…Y-You're alive! ACEE!" Luffy said, tightening his grip around his brother. Muffled with cries and sobs that broke out afterwards. Refusing to let go.

It didn't take long for Ace to understand. He could feel the relief, disbelief, and confusion- but all and all just, joy. He was so glad his little brother was safe, okay, maybe hurt. But they were alive.

That's what mattered.

Then all of the feelings suddenly came crashing down, realizing the odds of what just happened, of what could, _should_ of happened.

He could feel himself starting to shake as his brother, taking in the situation they were just in. All of the adrenaline which he had built up just drain away altogether.

Ace was sure that was the end, everything felt unreal. He quickly returned his brother's hug as the tears he hadn't known he'd been holding back began falling without hesitation. Releasing the heavy tension he had carried on his back.

Both just continued to cry into each others shoulders, not even thinking of letting each other go.

All they could think about was not letting the one or other be alone.

* * *

They didn't know for how long they had been sitting there, just holding each other in a desperate hug. However, eventually after some amount of time that had past did they both begin to calm down. They slowly let each other go from each other's grip, but still sat close to one another. Not wandering off somewhere else. The atmosphere was saying that loud and clear, and they both accepted it. Not in a stubborn way, but only because both of them simply didn't want to.

"…Luffy.." Ace said suddenly, breaking the silence between them.

"..I-I.."

"…I-I'm so-"

"ACE!" Luffy suddenly shouted, surprising Ace leaving him stunned.

"…I-I know! …and— I don't care! I know that there's been a lot, but we're here together!"

"…I know everything is weird! And I know that you didn't like me coming to rescue you but… I'm so happy that you're alive!"

"..You're my only brother… Just p-please don't ever d-do that again…!" Luffy finished looking straight into his eyes.

Ace didn't know what to say. He was baffled and all he could was stare back, he wanted to so badly apologize for… everything. For putting everyone he holds dear in such an awful situation just so save him, someone.. who might not even be worth the trouble saving. He was convinced of that.

But now, all he could think of was his dear brother had said… oh what a fool he had been. And yet it felt so odd seeing Luffy like this.. he seemed so vulnerable. Which was truly unlike him. Yet reminiscent of old times. He could't help but remember memories that came flooding back.

"_You need to live a life with no regrets."_

"_..I promise you, that I will never die."_

_._

_._

_._

"_I'm so happy that you're alive!"_

.

.

He truly could never fathom as to how blessed he had been, despite being born from a demon.

He should of realized that sooner, huh? How he wished he did.

As he had been lost in thoughts and was just about to open his mouth, could he see his brother from the corner of his eye, as if in slow motion, drastically lunge backwards about to hit the hard floor.

"—OH SHIT- Luffy!" Ace cursed hastily, with every reflex of his body quickly sprinting forward just catching him in his arms, gently laying him back onto the floor.

"..A-ha, sorry Ace.." Luffy began smiling weakly.

"You idiot, you're the last one who needs to apologize! Just rest now."

All Luffy could give back was a chuckle.

..

"Thanks, Luffy." Was all Ace could reply with back, softening his expression. Just thinking about how thankful he was. Even though he himself feel he might not deserve it.

Now onto the problem at hand.

'Where in the actual hell are we?' Ace thought to himself, observing his surroundings. Reaching for the tip of his hat which he realized was not actually there. He took a mental note of him having to have to try and find it later.

'Tch' Ace let out. Looking around in every direction. 'Definitely no walls anywhere.. everything is white as long as the eye can see..' He thought as he observed. 'It's so bright, it's giving me an headache.' He continued as he turned his head up, with the hand at his forehead shadowing his eyes from the light that surrounded them. '..My memory is foggy.. all I remember is becoming unconscious. And then waking up in this damn place. I can't tell of how long I was passed out for.. but it's been hours that's for sure.'

'No food and no water, as well as no visible exit.. Ugh. This is not looking good.' Ace went on in his trail of thought. 'Damn.. I have no idea on what we should do here. We need to find a way out of this place, or whatever it is.'

Ace took a few steps to the direction of his brother, squatting down next to him. "Oye Luffy? You awake?" He said as he gently slapped his brother's cheek for any sign of response. But all that came in return were deep nicely paced breaths.

'He's out cold huh.. no wonder. At least he listened to me for once.' Ace remarked. As well as noting that they both were exhausted, dehydrated, and hungry. They were both beaten up pretty badly, but although him not being a doctor to any degree, could he notice immediately that his brother's condition was much worse. Ace payed very close attention to recognizing that fact.

He had felt the panic coursing through him rapidly until Luffy had finally woken up, responding to his desperate calls. Which he had began shouting when he found his brother after waking up himself. Laying down on the ground still like a statue, showing no sign of life.

He could feel a shudder down his spine as he recalled that. But trying to ignore that. Started he to focus back on what it was he should need to do.

'Shit, if only Sabo was here…I'm never good with this kind of responsibility.' He admitted to himself as he gritted his teeth. 'This kind of thinking just tires me out… way too much…' He finished drowsily. His body began to fall a bit to each direction, following with a slump down onto the floor, falling on his back.

'.. so tired..' He thought as he squinted with his eyes, barely holding them open. Before he knew anything had everything become black. Falling down into a deep slumber which his body and mind gladly accepted. Though through his subconsciousness still had one remaining worry in mind.

If they were alone. Or if they were not, whoever they'd find, or find them, be someone they'd know.

All he could do was hope.

* * *

[ End of Chapter 1. ]

* * *

**Author's Note: Hello! This is my first story that I've had in mind for some time now. I've been working on it on and off and I finally finished the first chapter! Enjoy! -poofi**

\- Copyright Disclaimer | I do not own One Piece and neither characters from said series. All right's go to Eiichiro Oda. All I claim rights to is the non-canon characters (if) featured- and story. All rights reserved.


	2. Chapter 2 - Through All Odds

Regards to The Beginning from The End

Chapter 2 - Through All Odds

Ace could feel his conscious returning to him. The bright light shining on his face and touching his skin proved that- and yet he did not try to move, attempting to fall back into slumber once more. In hopes of not having to wake up just yet.

But as he tried ignoring it more and more, came not what he wished for, as his senses began to awaken, instead, was there noise.

.

.

Noise?

.

.

Beginning to feel that, although very sluggishly, started he pay attention to the sound that was now being acknowledged by his ears. It was loud. Very loud at that. What was it? He couldn't tell. What he could tell was that it came from a distance.

When attempting to open his eyes was he met with the sudden flare of light emitting all around, causing him to squint as he cringed from the sudden strain.

'—Crap.. I almost forgot how bright it was in here..' He thought to himself. Laying down the arm that had with his hand been covering most of his face onto the floor. As well as upon further observation to his sudden wake up call however, did he notice something else that made itself recognized. It was extreme fatigue. He could feel it throughout his entire body almost immediately. Every part of his being felt like it was screaming.

Although ignoring that to the best of his ability, did he rise onto his feet, sharpening his focus onto his senses.

'…I guess resting really made my body notice how beaten up it really is, it's almost like my strength is draining as when I'm in the sea. For how long was I out for this time? Oh well..' Ace thought annoyed as he yawned. Leaving him restless. 'I can deal with it for now though.' He reassured himself.

He took a quick glance at Luffy, who was still laying unconscious on the floor. Odd enough, the sound didn't come from him snoring like it usually would do.

That alerted Ace immediately.

Somewhat drowsily shifted he his attention to the sound, forcing his senses to sharpen and focus, could he notice that it was getting louder by each second. It was almost like the sound of footsteps, and not one, but hundreds. Running towards something. '..Voices?.. There are people shouting but from where?!' He observed closer, looking around, could he suddenly see from far away a black speck in the distance, that was getting larger and larger as he looked at it.

Although the black speck was actually not an entity, but a huge group of people running towards Ace's direction at full speed.

Now who would ever run towards a pirate shouting at full speed?

That's when it all came together.

It was hundreds of marines running towards them.

.

.

"THERE HE IS! PORTGAS D. ACE!"

"STRAW HAT LUFFY SPOTTED AS WELL!"

"DON'T LET THEM GET OUT OF SIGHT! LET'S NOT BRING SHAME TO THE NAVY BY LOSING THIS WAR!" One of the vice-admirals ordered.

"EVERYONE CONTINUE FORWARD WITH ALL YOUR MIGHT! DON'T FORGET OUR OBJECTIVE!" The vice-admiral continued.

"UNDERSTOOD!" The Marines shouted in unison. Sprinting faster towards the pirates carrying with them their swords and guns.

* * *

All Ace did was stare. Just for a moment.

'O-Oh shit.' He cursed mentally as he felt sweat drops go down his face. Really starting to process the situation they now were facing.

Now confirming that reality all it came down to was..

To. Run. Away!

As if his body moved on his own, ran he without a second thought towards his brother. Picking him up carrying him on his back. Immediately starting to sprint towards the opposite direction. Away from the horde of marines that were now chasing them.

'Holy shit you've got to be freaking kidding me!' Ace thought frantically. Fastening his pace as the adrenaline began to truly kick in. The reality of the outcome hitting him as if with a ton of bricks.

"PORTGAS IS RUNNING AWAY!"

"DON'T LET THEM BOTH GET AWAY!"

Ace could hear the marines loud and clear now. His senses were no longer sluggish and instead were clear. They were absolutely not letting them go. It would no doubt not take long until they catched up with him. '—Shit, shit, shit think of something god dammit!' He thought as he cursed his luck. This was beyond everything he had wished for in the absolute worst circumstance possible.

There are no walls or exits, nowhere to hide nor go. Everywhere is infinite.

The only thing he could do was to run away, as far as he could. If not that then there was..

'To fight.' He considered. 'I need to fight, that's what I would normally do, though…' He trailed off, briefly glancing down at his brother. 'It's impossible with Luffy like this.' He thought, slightly worried. The options he had were scarce. Give up or run until there was no energy left? Ace wasn't okay with either. The first problem were the hundreds of marines. He couldn't take all of them on his own. How frustrating that may be to acknowledge was something he had to hold onto, just this once.

'This isn't the time to be petty, Ace!' He lectured to himself. No way that he was going to let him and his little brother die. Not when there may be a sliver of a chance where they might make out of this alive.

'If only anyone from the crew was here…! Damn it all, screw this place!' Yet, all he could do was tug his lip in frustration. His body's exhaustion was long overdue, and yet he forced it to move.

*Click*

..

*Click*

*Click!*

.

.

.

'Don't tell me-!? —' Ace thought as his face paled. 'They're _so_ close within our range already!?'

Whilst he had been brainstorming had the marines caught up with him drastically. 'If only my body would stop aching so much…!' He thought frustrated, if his body at been in a better condition, could he had ran much faster. And to think about his options, a maneuver— _something_ that he could do to that was plausible to get away.

The odds of this ordeal were certainly not in his favor, although he could guess it hasn't been since the beginning. His luck was sure to be damned, huh?

Oh, he couldn't help but be more resentful towards that fact than he's ever been in his entire life.

"Everyone get in position! Aim your guns and fire with my signal!" He heard one marine shout behind him.

"3,

2,

1,

.

.

Fire!"

The guns had gone off, the ammo that was in them was heading straight for them. As though his life was briefly flashing before his eyes, did he close them. Preparing himself for the impact.

It was if time had gone in slow motion. And yet, what happened occurred in that of only a second.

.

.

.

He instead felt something else.

.

Something unexpectedly grabbed him by the waist, drastically throwing him forward. Furthermore causing him to fall down hard onto the floor, the mysterious entity that had grabbed him, gone. Not even giving him a chance to process what it even was.

'…What?' Was all Ace could ask. With haste he got himself back up, shifting his focus back to the the marines were running towards them. Bracing himself for the pain soon to be inflicted upon him, begrudgingly giving into the exhaustion of his body as he could no longer continue to run away.

.

.

.

And yet nothing happened.

..

He waited a little longer… and still.. nothing happened.

By paying more attention, did he no longer hear anything, anyone, anymore. Except for his own exhausted breaths. It was quiet around him again. It was as if the horde of marines all had, disappeared, into thin air.

"What in the actual hell just happened…?" He couldn't help but question out loud.

Ace was more confused than he had ever been in his entire life. Had he just hallucinated? Had he imagined all of that? All he did was look into the void of where the marines where supposed to be, dumbfounded.

And then as if a spark had lit up a match, was he more frustrated than ever.

Ace has had enough of this.

"SHOW YOURSELF DAMN IT! WHO'S DOING THIS?! WHERE ARE YOU!?" He shouted as loud as he could. Anger noticeable in his tone. He was damn tired of being confused. All he wanted was answers.

…And yet, nobody answered his call.

"Damn it.. damn it! —Stupid weird place with no exits…!" Ace exclaimed in sudden, despair. Everything seemed far too hopeless, even _more _hopeless than before. Nobody was there— he was sure of it. _No one_ was going to answer him-

.

.

"**Hello."**

.

.

Ace's eyes shot open, a sharp, but quiet gasp leaving his mouth. His head looking towards every direction, in search for the sudden voice. "Who was that— who are you?" He asked demandingly, but also surprised. It certainly caught him off guard. Reminding him yet again to stay alert.

"**Who I am does not matter." **The voice spoke back, in a slow but patient manner. It's voice sounding distorted and echoed in every direction, but gave weight for the words which it spoke, leaving an impression of someone knowledgable, and wise.

"Of course it matters! I want answers! What is this place?! Why are we here?!" Ace exclaimed, not really knowing where to look for this 'person', he now was talking to. Ace was left only with quiet. In the meantime of that, had Ace put Luffy back down onto the floor. Until suddenly, after being ignored.

"**You two are far more injured than I had expected." **It said flatly, not showing any ill intent in their tone. However was not relevant to his point.

"Don't ignore my question! What are you, a god!? You can't just drag us here out of random!" Ace finished falling onto the floor, his mind not sure what to think at this point. The atmosphere had suddenly gone eerie, leaving with a thoughtful quiet. The 'person' in question seemed, to be in deep thought.

"**I am not a god," **It began suddenly. **"I am merely another mystery of the Grand Line."**— **"And I am here due to request." **They finished.

The entity- person? was nowhere to be seen, and yet was heard so clearly inside this gigantic space. Hauntingly so.

It almost felt like it was staring down at him, from somewhere. Up or Below, he did not know. And he for some reason did not feel… threatened? or afraid? This perplexed him even more.

"Well.. are you a person then?" Ace asked, paranoid. Everything was too weird. He had seen and experienced a lot of weird things that made no sense when sailing through the Grand Line, but none of that had come close to _this_.

"**Perhaps,"** They began. **"Maybe not. Or, I am? What does the term **_**person**_** mean to you?"** They asked back.

This surprised him, never really have thought about it before. "Somebody human.. I guess?" He replied as if on a whim. But at the same time, felt somewhat right. Leaving a small gap of silence between them.

"…**I see." **They spoke eventually. Feeling as though in the meantime had remisced about something. **"How peculiar.." **They began, a white spark, substance but made to that of light, began to take form in the sky not far from him. Shifting into a form to that of an orb. Then stretching out to that, of a person. A human, but not precise. A form of their own, but still remindful of something else.

"**This, seems more fitting." **They said, closing their trail of thought, gazing down at him from above. Their shape from their head to their toes, like a blaze of fire sprouted up. Making them shine, to that of a small star.

"That, made less sense." Ace deadpanned. Having no intention of considering his manners. But to be honest, was that not what he was concerned with. At this point, was he just staying guard. Contemplating on what he should do. If there was _anything_ he could do. Yes the person, or whatever they were, was actually being able to see and speak to now. But that didn't make him any less suspicious, and confused for that matter.

"**But easier for the long run." **They said calm, seamlessly ignoring his comment. Floating down to a more close view of where he sat. Staring intently at his face from where they floated above. **"I will acknowledge your confusion." **They spoke aloud. Gaining Ace's attention. **"But for now, are there more important matters to attend to." **They said, rotating their head in the direction of Luffy. As he took note of that, changed he his perspective as well, in case of them suddenly doing something. Which he would not allow to happen. **"As for your question if what just happened was real." **—** "Does your answer lie over there."**

Even though from what they said was, unsettling. Did that subtle notion certainly gain his attention. 'Something about— Luffy?!' He thought, alert. Standing up once more walking towards his brother, not caring about the potential threat behind him. Unbeknownst to him, stayed the figure in their place, closing their eyes. It didn't take long after he had approached his brother to know what they had meant.

The red liquid seeping onto the floor that came down his brother's leg was a dead giveaway.

Luffy had gotten shot.

* * *

[ End of Chapter 2. ]

* * *

**Author's Note: Here's Chapter 2! This took me some time to write since I had some difficulty in writing the sequences that were to unfold in this chapter. But here it is! I kind of have this story figured out in my head already, but it's gonna take some time to flesh out. Also, I wanted to say thank you to all the favourites, follows, and reviews I got when I published this on it's first chapter! I did not imagine it to be so well received! Thank you so much!**

**Edit: I had to update this chapter and change the structure of the text a bit since the default format made it look very scattered. I really recommend that you read this on big text (or whatever size you prefer to have it at) and not on the Full setting and instead have it be on 1/2 since it makes it a bit easier to keep up with the text and dialogue. (If you don't know what I mean, there are buttons above at the beginning of each chapter, for example of where you can switch to light to dark mode when reading.)**

\- Copyright Disclaimer | I do not own One Piece and neither characters from said series. All rights go to Eiichiro Oda. All I claim rights to is the non-canon characters (if) featured- and story. All rights reserved.


End file.
